SIdeshow Bob New Nemsis
by LarchonBooks
Summary: i do not own american dad or the simpsons they belong To disney Sideshow bob got a new nemsis his name is steve smith
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A time A Teen and his family went to The set of the krusty show**

**"hi ya kids krusty here and welcome to the krusty show"Said krusty The Family was werid they had a alien and a talking german fish the Teen see a man with werid hairstyle with a sniper he was aiming at krusty Just 3 sconds away from shooting the teen saved krusty by leaping on to him "ugh that boy wait he not bart"said sideshow bob "hey what are you doing kid"shouted krusty "my name is steve smith. the man over here was trying to kill you"said steve as he point to sideshow bob Sideshow bob got his knife and jump out of the celling and try to murder steve how ever he failed by landed on the floor he was okay. the smiths were terfied as sideshow bob was going to murder steve and his family then the smiths runed out fo the set however sideshow bob try to catch them but luckily they got in the car "steve smith when i see you next time i am gonna kill you"shouted sideshow bob Next Chapter coming soon**


	2. Part 2:The Hunt is on

**The family was going back home**

**"There's a crazy formal actor who gonna murder us"said steve the family went scared "hopefully he won't find us"Said Klaus Meanwhile in the trunk of the car sideshow bob manged to get in the trunk "when they open the trunk they will get murded and then i will get my revenge"whispered sideshow bob. back at springfiled a family watching tv at there house "Good evening im kent brockman breaking news a teenage boy from langley falls stop sideshow bob not it was not bart simpson"said kent they turned off the tv "wait theres a another kid that stope sideshow bob and now he gonna kill the teen"said bart "we must save the teen and his family" "ok"shouted the simpisons**


	3. Part 3 Sideshow bob Strikes

**The Simpsons Travel to Langley Falls**

**At the Smiths House "ok let open the trunk"said Stan Stan Open the trunk Then Sideshow Bob appeares out of the trunk and tries to jump on the family but miss The smiths run away The smiths bump into The Simpsons "who are you"said Stan "no time to explain"shouted Bart The 2 animated familes run away from sideshow bob They went to the chimdale forest "ok my name is homer this is my wife marge and my 3 children bart lisa and maggie"said homer "im stan smith this is my wife francine and my 2 children haley and steve this german talking fish we have called klaus and our family thereapist "said stan "um dad what do we do"said steve Part 4 comeing soon**


	4. Part 4:Murder On the Run

Previolusy On Sideshow bob has a new nemsis Steve make Sideshow bob mad and now he want to kill him and his family the simpisons help and now there stuck in the chimdale forest

"ok we need to stay here for a few days good thing i have camping ki- its back a our house"said stan "well we have to get shelter find some food luckily there a shelter over there a cave and now we have to cut some trees for weapons(minecraft refrence)" Lisa And Haley Blocked Homer and stan way "we wont let you cut down these trees"said lisa "ok"said Stan and homer they decided to get some foods by killing the animals while lisa and haley were eating fruit. now it was nightime the smiths and the simpsons were getting reay to sleep whilie stan (roger) and homer guarded the shelter "I here a something it sound like a grunt"said roger "hey i know that grunt it sound like sideshow bob"shouted homer stan went to steve and wake him up "steve i dont want to alarm you but sideshow bob is near this shelter"said stan "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"shouted Steve and bart The last chapter comeing soon


	5. Part 5:Bart And Steve vs Sideshow Bob

**The 2 familes run away from the shelter however they got split up Steve and Bart was alone together "oh no"said Steve "now Sideshow bob gonna kill us"then sideshow bob see them "hello Steve and you got bart too this is gonna be great"said sideshow bob as he apperes in the shadows. Steve And Bart run then catch up with lisa and haley "hi ba-theres sideshow bob"Shouted Lisa They joined Bart and Steve while catching up with the rest they were outruned "i got you now"said Sideshow Bob sideshow bob was getting closer and closer to the familes "Say Goodby-"said sideshow bob"what was that"a crowd a people gatther up it was the reidents of langley fall and springfiled "no one kills the simpsons"Said Moe "And Also Don't Kill the smiths"said Terry "Listen up Steve and bart il be back"said sideshow bob as he tryed to run out of the area however he was surounded by police "you are arrested for attempted murder"said Cheif Wiguum "i don't think we see the last of sideshow bob"said Steve "Steve My family and i are going back to spring flied who knows i may help you again when theres a Sideshow bob promblem well this is goodbye see you soon"said bart "goodbye friend"Said Steve Everyone got back to their Homes Meanwhille steve was in a room with the door being lock "hello"said steve then sideshow bob apperes with a sharp knife "ahhhhh"screamed steve Sideshow bob laughed as he stab steve but steve waked up t was a dreamhe didnt get murder but hope to not get murdered the end**


End file.
